


Baptism

by Idris



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idris/pseuds/Idris
Summary: Garrett leaves the Keepers on the last day of winter.





	

_I’m done, and I was done a long time ago_ , Garrett thinks, and it's as cold as ice-melt under his skin.

He used to feel like he _owed_ the Keepers something, but he was never sure what. His trust, perhaps. His belief. Or maybe even the rest of his life, not just the best parts, but all of it. Lost the ability to think of what else his life could become.

In the end, Garrett isn’t in this for the balance, or the City, or the Keepers, or anything like that, because he knows that they will take and take until his hands are empty, all the time looking at him as if he never gave them anything at all. He _hates_ it when people try to push guilt onto him, or pull remorse from him. Just makes him angry.

_If you wanted me to help you, maybe you shouldn’t have fucked things up in the first place_.

They’ve pushed too far this time, and in a way it’s a relief. He can just… let go, and say the hell with it, and be satisfied with his choice. Forget about what they’ll say, he _knows_ what they’ll say, and it just doesn’t sting anymore. _I never once thought, I’m glad you’re on my side. I never thought, I’m glad we found each other. All I ever thought was, I wish I could never hear your voices again._

Garrett doesn’t look back when he walks out of the Keeper Compound on the last day of winter, the air so cold with snow that it feels like some kind of baptism.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it took me longer to think of a title than it did to write the damn thing. Well, I'm back in the Thief fandom, let's see how it goes...


End file.
